My addiction
by reject45
Summary: Here I was again, 1000 years hadn't changed anything.
1. Chapter 1

I had promised myself this was the last time, but even to me that didn't sound convincing. God knows how many times I've promised myself that I would let him go. 1000 years and I still can't. Settling myself down on the bank I stare out at the still waters in front of me.

"I'm getting too old for this Arthur."- I was being stupid, Arthur was long gone and here I was talking to a mass of stagnant water. Again.

I could almost hear Arthur laughing, not only at my ridiculous statement, but also at my sullen tone of voice.

"Alright, we both know I don't age. But if I have to look like a decrepit old man to come and visit you, I will damn well sound like one! The last time I showed up without the beard, I got arrested for disorderly drunken behavior. Your fault I might add."

Looking down at my hands I continue.

"And don't think I can't hear you denying all responsibility! With that scoffing you were always so fond of. Yes, your fault Arthur."

Looking back to the water I glared long and hard at where Arthur had been laid to rest.

"God forbid you resurrect yourself to spare me any humiliation."

Sighing, I knew my efforts were futile. How many times had I sat here and criticized Arthur for dying? How many wasted hours had I sat here, yelling, begging, even crying for him to come back to me?

Softening my expression, I stare longingly into the murky blue waters.

"I don't know why I still put up with your stubbornness sometimes."

With tears gathering in my eyes I whisper "I loved you once... still love you, I suppose."

There they are again, those eyes burning their way to the forefront of my mind. Never leaving me in peace. Always the same expression. Always back to those final words.

With tears freely flowing down my face I bring my legs up to my chest and bury my head in my knees.

"I failed you Arthur..."

A slight rustling noise approached from behind, but I was too far into one of my depressive moods to take any notice.

"Excuse me, sir...? Are you alright?"

Turning to the sound of the intruders voice my breath caught in my throat. My eyes met the familiar deep pools of piercing blue. Those eyes that have haunted me everyday for almost a 1000 years.

Barely audibly I whispered... "I am now."

As realization dawned in the young mans eyes I was unprepared for what happened next.

Just one word escaped his lips. "Merlin."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Physically I registered that my magic was losing its form, but mentally I didn't care. standing in front of me was Arthur Pendragon. Currently deceased... Well, clearly not. As my youth fully returned to me I noticed Arthur take a hesitant step towards me.

"It is you" he breathed in astonishment.

Forgetting myself, I rushed to Arthur and threw my arms around his neck. As I pulled him close to me, I felt his strong arms engulf me. His scent surrounding me in a welcoming embrace.

Coming to my senses, I pushed Arthur away from me.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?! You're supposed to be dead! Gone! Bottom of the lake, killed by magic sword, _DEAD_!_" _

I was fuming! Arms flailing all over the place _MAD_! Here I was crying to an unreachable ghost, and all along he was standing just outside of my peripheral vision! Bloody Dollophead.

"Hold on... Are you honestly saying you're mad because I'm..._not _dead?" He looked at me with those arrogant eyes and bemused smile and waited for my reply.

"Yes! Well... _No_, but... My head hurts." I sighed in defeat.

Laughing, Arthur stepped towards me and gently placed his hands upon my face.

"Merlin, you're over thinking this. I'm here, you're here." leaning closer to my face he whispered "Just take a minute to appreciate it."

"How long..?" I breathed.

"However long it takes for you..." - Cutting him off mid sentence I moved myself back a few inches.

"You know what I meant Arthur."

Sighing in defeat he looked straight in to my eyes. "About a year."

My face fell. "A... _year_?" He couldn't be serious.

"Right, before you start to freak out, take some deep breaths and let's go get some coffee."

Coffee. _Coffee_! That was the last straw. My mind couldn't process this much information in such a small amount of time and now his royal_Prat_face wanted COFFEE!

"You listen to me Arthur Pendragon! If you think for one moment you can stumble down here and interrupt my private conversation with you, just so you can tell me you've been back for a year! You have another thing coming!"

Pushing past Arthur towards the main road I felt his hand grab desperately for mine.

"You have got to be joking! We haven't seen each other in centuries and you choose now to throw a hissy fit. As for interrupting your conversation with me... I'm _here_! Not in that damned lake Merlin!"

As I tried to turn away from him, he grabbed my hand tighter and continued. "I thought I was alone Merlin... In this strange world..."

Sighing he turned me to face him square on. "I've missed you Merlin. Can't we just start from there?" His eyes bored into mine begging for me to stay.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"I can do that." As soon as the words left my lips, I could feel the tears start to fall.

Without hesitation Arthur engulfed me in his strong arms and just held me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his chest.

"Don't be stupid Merlin."

Pulling away to look him in they eyes I murmured "I have waited countless lifetimes to be with you again, and here I go and ruin it. Truly Arthur, I am sorry."

"The only thing you have to be sorry for Merlin, is not shutting up already!"

"Clotpole"

"That's better" He said, a smile spreading across his face.

I don't know if it was the way he was looking at me, or the way the sun was bathing his face in a warm glow, Or maybe just our closeness, but I suddenly found myself closing the distance between us. It was a gentle kiss, a slight brush of the lips. It was over before I even registered what I had done.

"Mer-"

Hastily I interrupted him "Sorry, I don't know wha-"

But before I could finish _my _sentence Arthur pulled me forward and kissed me, _hard_. Automatically my hands went to his head. One hand engulfed in his hair, the other resting on the nape of his neck, clinging to him as if nothing else existed. Arthur had me so close to his chest I couldn't say where I ended and he began. His hands were gripping my hips with everything he had, as if he was afraid I would vanish if he didn't. It was a kiss so full of things left unsaid, I was practically going deaf with its magnitude.

As the kiss came to it's natural end, I was aware of two things. Firstly, Both Arthur and I were panting. Secondly, Arthur had the goofiest grin spread across his face.

"What's that face for?" I saidbreathlessly.

"Oh nothing, I just finally found a way to shut you up" He stared at me with his arrogant smirk and waggled his eyebrows.

"Prat" I chuckled, shoving him slightly. Even as I said it I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

Suddenly an idea occurred to me, before I had fully processed the idea I was pulling away from Arthurs embrace, And turning towards the road. I hastily made my way towards it without a word to my bemused companion.

"_Mer_lin?!"

"Hurry up Dollophead! We have a lot of things to discuss." I shouted back to him, not even trying to hide the mirth in my voice.

As I reached the bank, I glanced back to Arthur, catching my eye, his expression turned to one of mischief as he quickened his pace. I knew that look all too well. I spun back to face the road in order to make my escape. As I started to run full pelt towards my destination, I heard the distinct laugh of his royal pratness hot on my heels.

Smiling as I made haste I thought to myself, I've missed this.

To be continued...


End file.
